Never Say never
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: When Jake comes back from collage a new romance begins. Please review and tell me what you think if i get 3 reviews saying they like it i wilol post more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Never say Never

Sam, walking around on her old horse Ace was thinking about her love life. Nobody ever asked her out, barley any boys really even talked to her! But of course she had the crush. The one, powerful crush. Of course she had a crush on Jake Ely.

Chapter 1

As I walked around on Ace I thought of Jake, he is in collage now. I have always had a crush on him but can't admit it. Ace sighed as I turned him around to run back to the barn. He turned 28 last month but still is a cow horse. I kicked him to a lope and he ran back to the barn. I took his halter off and brushed his back. I set him off to his stall and started toward the house. Gram was making lunch and dad was brushing off his hat. Gram smiled at me when I walked in and sat down.

''So Sam''

''Hey dad''

''How is Ace doing?''

''Still kicking''

''sure is'' My dad seemed too smug. To jumpy, as if can't wait for something to happen. Just then I heard a truck pulled in.

''Oh good the hands are back.'' Pepper, Ross, and Dallas went to Idaho for a little while and finally came back. Dads smile was huge after I said that. I heard boots on the porch and thought nothing of it. The door opened and I turned around to see my best friend Jake Ely.

''Hey brat.''

''JAKE!'' I jumped up and put my arms around him.

''Miss me?'' He said as he hugged me tight to him.

''You bet''

''Wanna go for a ride?'' Wow he got rite to the point!

''Sure''

''be back soon, lunch is almost done.'' Gram said as me walked out the door. I ran and grabbed my boots and spurs from the tack room and headed for my new horse Moonlight spin's stall. (Aka spinner)That's my horses name don't laugh at it!) Usually he needs spurs. Jake laughed as I walked out of the tack room wearing his old spurs that he gave to me before he left for collage.

''You still have those!'' Jake managed to get in threw his snickering.

''Yeah I do, what's so wrong with that?''

''nothing''

''Than why are you laughing?''

''I'm just surprised that you still have them.''

''Come on lets go.'' I grabbed Spinners halter and headed to his stall. Old Ace nickered as I walked by.

''Next time Ace'' I walked to Spinners stall and opened the stall door. Spinners light reddish brown butt faced me. I whistled a Spin turned. I clipped the halter on and lead him out. Jake was on Witches foal, Maddy. I grabbed my Bridal and hopped on onto Spinners boney back.

''Where to?'' Jake asked.

''Any where'' We set off at a lope and stopped at the bridge. The clatter of horse hoofs sent the horses in the pasture running. We reached war drum flats and stopped. We hopped off and sat down to talk.

''So Sam how have you been?''

''Fine, you?''

''I have been doin good.''

''How's Witch?''

''She is in foal again.''

''Cool''

''How bout Tempest?''

''She is a little moody lately.''

''So Ely''

''Forester'' we sat there for awhile looking at the clouds.

''Let's go back.'' We hopped back on our horses and jogged back home. Dad, Bryanna, Gram, and Cody were all outside when we arrived.

''Were goin into town for a while.'' Dad said.

''Your welcome to stay Jake if ya want, there is food in the freezer Sam'' Gram said before she, climbed into the truck. Bryanna, Dad, and Cody climbed into the truck and drove away. I slid off Spinner and led him into the 10 acre pasture. I started walking toward the house and Jake followed.

''I think I'll stay for a while.'' I stepped into the house to see Cougar on the counter with Blaze sleeping on the table.

''Blaze! Cougar!'' They both jumped down at their names and I sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Jake asked.

''Nothing.'' I was surprised how he was talking so much. I looked at his face and held my breath. He was the best looking man in the whole wide world. Oh so bad I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek. He took me away from my thoughts when he met my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

''I was thinking, doyawantagoforacampintrip?''

''wha?''

''I said, do you want to go for a camping trip.''

''ummm, where?''

''anywhere you want.'' His lazy tom cat smile took over his face and I smiled.

''That would be great Jake''

Chapter 1 Jakes pov

Wow Sam agreed to go camping with me. ALONE.

''When are we gonna go?'' Sam asked still smiling. He smile melted my thoughts. Her face was so beautiful that I couldn't stop starring.

''Hello? Earth to Jake!'' Sam said waving a hand in front of my face.

''What?''

''When are we going.''

''Where are we going?'' She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

''Camping.''

''Oh yeah.'' I forgot what we were talking about for a second when I looked at Sam.

''umm probably next weekend.'' _Dude she is smoken! _NO! Stop thinking like that Jake she doesn't like you like that!_ I wonder who she likes. Hopefully me._ REALLY! I fought with myself. SHE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!

I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and looked at Sam as she moved along in the kitchen._ She is so cute and you know it!_ Gosh I really need to get my brain fixed. Sam prepared something with cutting and all of that, _you didn't know she could cook!_ So I know lots of things about Sam._ Yeah, the big things._ OH SHUTUP!

Sam put a plate of food in front of my face and it smelled very good.

''You cook?''

''Gram taught me a couple of things.'' She sat down with a plate in front of her to and dug in. We ate in silence for awhile and then Sam's head shot up.

''What is it?'' I asked

''nothing'' she said then went back to her food.

''Sam, I really missed you.'' I blurted without thinking

''I missed you too…'' She said with a small smile. I wanted to get up and wrap her in a hug but I resisted the urge. _Besides Jacob that's not who you are! You are not a hugger!_ Shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Sam

The rest of the week dragged on as I waited for Saturday to come. Jake came to work the horses, I did my chorus, and everything was normal.

''Hey Sam'' Jake said as he walked into the kitchen like he owned the place. His hair was back in his leather tie, he had on a plain white t-shirt with his dirty old blue jeans on. His same old Hat on his head.

''Hey Jake are u excited for tomorrow?''

''Sure am. I was thinkin do ya wanna go to the Phantoms secret valley for camping?'' He said. I sat down in a kitchen chair and thought about Blackie. I haven't seen him since the night of the bonfire. Where Jake took my hand for the first time since we were kids. I look down at the table trying not to cry. I didn't even know if he was alive.

''What's wrong Sam?'' Jake asked sitting next to me.

''I don't even know if he is alive Jake'' He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged to his chest. _ Wow Jake has changed._

''that's okay Sam we don't have to go there.'' Just then the phone rang and Jake reached over and answered it.

'' **Oh hey Jen''**

''**Ya I'm home''**

''**Here she is''**

He handed the phone and smiled.

''**Hey Jen''**

''**Hi Sam, I was wondering if u want to hang out tomorrow?''**

''**Sorry Jen me and Jake are gonna go camping tomorrow. Hey! Do you want to come?''**

''**Lets me ask on minute…'' ** I heard Jen ask her mom then come back to the phone very quickly.

''**Hey can Darrell come?''** I looked at Jake and smiled. He would like to see his best friend.

''**Ya sure.''**

''**Ok cool, I can come and Dar is gonna ask his parents. Where are we going?''**

''**War drum flats.''** Jake smiled at me then. I blew a piece of hair away from my eyes but it came back. Jake grabbed it a tucked it behind my ear.

''**SAM!''**

''**WHAT!''**

''**nothing I will see you tomorrow.''**

''**Bye Jen''**

''**Bye Sam''** I set the phone down and looked at Jake. I got up and started for the door.

''Where are you going brat?''

''Riding'' I skipped to the barn and grabbed a lead rope. I headed to Tempests stall and quickly attached the lead rope on and dragged out of the stall. I brushed off her back, cleaned her hoofs, and quickly threw the tack on. I started out of the barn to see Jake on Maddy full tacked up.

''Ha you thought you were fast.''

''Shut Ely'' swung on quickly and set Tempest across the bridge.

**Jake**

We set across the bridge at a jog and headed for lost canyon. I looked oven to see Sam taking off her hat to revile her long auburn hair flowing behind her back. She placed her hat back on and looked at me.

''what?''

''Nothing'' I looked back at the dirt in front of me. _Dang why did Sam have to be so perfect! I mean come on! She is your best friend and your crush! DUDE! GET ALHOLD OF YOURSELF SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!_

''So Jake have a girlfriend?'' Her voice took me out of my thoughts.

''Ummm no'' dang now she's talking about girls? Great!

''Any hopefuls?''

''only one'' whoops slip up.

''WHO?'' she almost nearly yelled. You! I wanted to say that so bad but I didn't.

''Umm''

''Sorry Jake I didn't mean it like that.''

''It okay''

''so who is the mystery girl?''

''I will tell you later.''


	3. Chapter 3

Ch**apter 3 Sam, one month later.**

No, Jake is leaving again, why, why does he have to leave? I stood on the porch to see dad and Jake talking. He patted Jake on the back and smiled. Jake started toward me and his tomcat grin I love took over his face.

''Bye Sam''

''Bye Jake'' HE walked the steps and pulled me into a hug. This is where I belong in his arms. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

''I hope by now you know who my hopeful is Sam'' he walked away and my hand flew to my cheek and I smiled. He walked to his truck and got in. He winked at my through the windshield. My heart started to race and I waved never taking my hand off my cheek. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop thinking about Jake. I can't wait until winter break. I walked inside my hand still on my cheek and a goofy grin on my face. I walked up stairs and ran to my room, locked the door and sat down on my bed and dreamed of winter break.

(Down stairs)

''Dang I think they like each other.'' Brynna said.

''Finally'' Gram answered. Wyatt walked in with a huge smile on his face.

''What is it Wyatt?'' Brynna asked.

''Jake asked me if he could date Sam when he returned.'' Gram and Brynna squealed like little girls and Wyatt laughed. Of course Brynna and Gram were excited.

**4 months later**

I waited on the porch for my long best friend Jake Ely to come back for Christmas break. I heard a truck pull up and I leaped to my feet only to be disappointed. It was just the Kenworthys. We are having a huge bonfire for Jakes return. Jen hopped out of the car and raced up to me.

''Hey Sam long time no see.''

''Jen, I saw you yesterday.''

''True'' She sat down next to me and watched as the foresters yard filled up with people. But no Jake.

''Well I'm gonna go sit by the fire.'' Jen said getting up. She skipped off into the blackness without a backward glance. All of sudden a blue truck pulled into the drive way. I leaped up and waited for the truck to stop. I leaped off the porch and ran toward Jake. He opened his arms wide and I ran into the in stilly.

''I missed you'' I said into his chest.

''I did to brat'' We stood like that for a while. Jake suddenly leaned down leaving only 2 inches in-between our lips. He gave me the choice. I leaned forward and put my lips on his. The kiss started off very sweet. Then Jake deepened it. Then all a sudden I hear cat calls, awing, and whoops. Me and Jake pulled apart looked at are audience. Jen was smiling, Brynna and gram had goofy grins and dad had a soft smile. All of Jakes brothers were running around yelling cat calls and whooping.

''I say we leave these two love birds time to catch up.'' Jen said walking away. Quinn gave the ''I'm watching gesture'' and walked away with his brothers. Once everybody was back at the bonfire Jake took my hand and led me toward the river. We sat down on a rock and looked into each other's eyes.

''Sam I... ''

''Shh'' I said. I ran my hand thru his hair and brought my lips to his.

''Love you'' He finished when we pulled away.

''Jake Ely, I thought this would never happen.'' I said burring my face in his chest.

'' never say never Sam'' he said.

The sound of his voice comforted me. We sat there for awhile in each other's arms.

'' Let's go enjoy the party.'' Jake said getting up. He took my hand as we walked toward the bonfire and this scene gave me déjà vu. But instead me 17 and Jake 19. As we sat down the whole crowd looked at us with grins, expect Rachel. I leaned into Jake arms and his arms wrapped around me.

''who's up for a game of truth or dare?'' Quinn asked. All the parents rolled their eyes and got up walking toward the door.

''ME!'' Jen, Adam, Bryan, Seth, Nate, Kit and Ally yelled.

''What about you little bro?'' Kit asked Jake.

''Only if Sam plays.''

''Well Sammy girl?'' Adam asked.

''I'm in!'' I yelled.

''I call starting!'' Jen said. She looked around the circle for a minute then looked at me.

''Sammy, truth or dare?''

''Dare''

''Kiss Jake'' Jen said laughing

''that's all you go Jennie! Come on! We all saw the kissing earlier!'' Adam said.

''Fine then kiss Jake for 10 seconds.''

''that's more like it!'' Quinn said. I leaned over and connected Jake's lips to mine. When I pulled away 10 seconds later the cat calls started.

''Go Jake!''

''OOOW!''

''yeeeee-haaa!''

''I didn't know you had it in ya little bro!''

''SHUT UP!'' Jake yelled and everyone laughed.

''Okay, okay! Quinn truth or dare?'' I asked.

''Truth dare''

''What that?'' I said sitting up.

''That is where you answer a truth and then do a dare that's goes with it!'' we all looked at each other around the circle and shrugged.

''okay'' I thought for a minute and then came up with a perfect one.

''Quinn, do you like a girl that is sitting around this circle?''

''Yes'' we all smiled and looked toward Ally. We all knew that he had a huge crush on her.

''Okay, then I dare you to find her and kiss her on the lips. And if that one special girl likes him back then she cannot slap him but if she doesn't she has free will to slap across the face as hard as she can.''

''Great'' Quinn said getting up. He walked around the circle and stopped at Ally. He bent down and lightly touched his lips to hers. When he pulled back she raised her hand and Quinn screamed.

''I'm kidding!'' she said lowering her hand. Quinn eyes bulged. He sat down next to Ally and put her arm around her.

''Awwww''

**Chapter 3 Jake**

Life couldn't be any better. Sam wrapped in my arms, my first kiss was today, and most of all I know Sam loves me.

''Jakey, truth or dare.''

''Truth''

'' Do you really like Sam?''

''No, I hate her Quinn, no dur I like her.'' I leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek and she smiled.

''Jen truth or dare?'' I asked.

''Dare'' Just then a truck pulled in and Darrell hopped out. He ran toward the fire.

''Whoa did I miss something?'' He asked when he saw Sam curled up at my side.

''Only about everything dar.'' Jen said laughing.

''So you guys a thing now?'' Darrell asked looking at us with his eyebrow raised.

''You could say that'' I said looking at Sam. She looked so peaceful there, in my arms.

''Okay Darrell do ya wannna play truth or dare with us?'' Nate asked.

''Hell yes last time we played it was awesome huh Jennie girl?''

''Sure was Darrell'' Jen said winking. Darrell sat next to Jen and put his arm around her.

''Okay like I said before, Jen truth or dare?'' I asked

''Dare''

''Go into the house and scream at the top of your lungs and then run back over here.''

''Wonderful'' She ran to the house and her scream filled the air.

''Sorry ya'll!'' She yelled when she was finished. She ran back to the fire laughing her head off like the rest of us.

''Okay! Nate! Truth or dare!''

''Dare''

''I dare you to go to Aces stall and dunk your head in the water trough.''

''Why Ace's stall?'' He asked when he stood up.

''Cause Ace's stall is the only water trough that is outside which means it's dirtier and colder.'' Jen explained. He ran over to the 10 acre pasture and then over to Aces stall. He ran in and quickly dunked his head. Ace came over and nudged him sending him all the way into the trough. We all burst laughing. He came and looked at Ace.

''Darn your horse Sam!''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sam**

I sat with Jen in my room looking at a picture of Jake on Witch. His hat shadowed his eyes as he stood on the bridge. He had complained that he wasn't a picture guy. He wore only a pair of jeans and his hat, no shirt.

''SAM!'' Jen yelled snapping me out of my trance.

''What?'' She only shook her head.

''You are only head over heels for Jacob Ely.''

''AM NOT!''

''IS TO!'' we started laughing so hard I fell off the bed.

''Face it Sam'' Jen said when we stopped laughing.

''Face what? The wall?''

''No Sam, you love Jacob Ely.''

''So, what if I do?'' I said crossing my arms and planting a smirk on my face.

''YOU SAID IT!'' She got up and started dancing around.

''Shut up Jen, god''

''You love him! You love him!''

''Jen!'' I yelled.

''WHAT!''

''Weird-o'' I sighed and climbed back on my bed closing my eyes. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning and felt like I should do something. Its bout time Sunny got a rider on her back. Jen who was sleeping next to me woke 10 minutes later and we headed outside. I headed for Sunny's stall. About a year ago the BLM rounded her back up and saw her brand, a brand from Riverbend Ranch. She sat in her stall with Tempest.

''Sam what are you doin?'' Jen asked when I slipped the halter on Sunny.

''It's about she has some one on her back.'' I walked her out of the barn and tied her up at the hitching rail with alfalfa.

''Why don't you wait for Jake?'' Jen asked worried.

''Jen I have done 10 colts before I know what I'm doin'' I said walking into the tack room for brushes.

''Does your dad know?''

''He told me to get on her as soon as I can so that's what I'm gonna do.'' I started to brush Sunny and when I was done I went to get the saddle.

''She will let you put the saddle on her?'' Jen said eyeing my saddle.

''Me and Dad have been working on it so I will she how she does today.'' I threw the blanket on her and she didn't move. I moved on and threw the saddle on. She still didn't move. I moved to the other side and unclipped the chinch. I tightened it and she bucked a tiny buck in protest. I finished and went to the tack room for my bridal. I took my training bridal that Jake gave me off its hook and walked over to Sunny she let the bridal slip in her mouth and started chewing. I slipped it over her ears and started toward the round pen. When we got inside Jen stood by the railing watching as I readied myself to lunch on to sunny and get my feet in the stirrups. I began to lunch myself when I heard him.

''What are you doin Brat?''

''Getting on Sunny'' I said looking at him.

''Has she been ridden yet?''

''ummm no'' I said about to lunch myself on Sunny for the last time.

''Then want me to get on her?'' I glared toward him.

''No but be free to give me directions.'' I lunched myself on Sunny then a stuck my feet in the stirrups before she had notice what happened. She started to buck and I sat down into the saddle and grabbed the horn.

''Turn her head in a circle and try to make her stop.'' I heard Jake say. I did as he said and she turns her head and started in a circle with little bucks.

''Good now the other way'' I pulled my left rein and kicked with my right leg. But this time she had no patience. She started to buck with her head in a weird spot.

''It's okay just hold your hand there until she moves and starts in a circle.'' I sat there for another 10 seconds and then I was flying in the air. I hit the ground with an oof! But quickly got up and grabbed my hat.

''Are you alright Sam?'' Asked a very worried Jenifer Kenworthy.

''Yeah I'm fine''

''I started for Sunny but I saw Jake holding her.

''Thanks'' I said when I took the reins from him.

''does your butt hurt Sam?'' He asked laughing.

''Shut up Jake and yes it does''

''don't worry it goes away in a week''

**Chapter 4 Jake**

I watched as Sam untacked Sunny and brushed off her back. She put her in the pasture and turned toward me. She smiled the cutest smile.

''So Jake what you doin today?''

''working horses there is no horses to break.''

''Well I have to go home.'' Jen said winking at Sam.

''Bye Jen'' She went to the 10 acre and got silly quickly jumping on her back. She waved as she went over the bridge at a jog.

''SAM! JAKE! BREAKFEST!'' Grace yelled. Sam started toward the house but I wrapped my arm around her waist.

''Wait Sam we have to talk.'' She turned toward me and she looked confused.

''What is it Jake?''

''Do like me?'' She quickly understood and looked me strait in the eyes. She leaned forward and touched her lips to mine.

''We will talk later but for now let's go eat.'' She skipped toward the house and I followed at a run. When I entered the house Sam was already eating.

''So dad guess what I did!'' She said turning toward her dad.

''Can't guess''

''I rode Sunny!''

''Good'' She turned back to her food and I sat down. Grace put food right in front of my face and I digged in. I looked at Sam who was staring right at me. She blushed and looked away.

''So Sam, how is school?'' I asked trying to make conversation. Darn, collage really did change me.

''Umm good.'' She said looking at me again.

''How is collage going?''

''Boring.''

''Cool'' She got up and walked over to the sink and washed her plate off and put it in the dish washer. She walked over to the door and went outside. I quickly finished and thanked Grace for the meal. I headed outside after her and looked over the ranch yard she was in the 10 acre pasture with Ace. I walked over to the fence and propped my elbows on the top. She was feeding Ace a carrot and rubbing his nose. She looked over at me and smiled. She started towards me and stopped by the fence.

''So Jake''

''Brat'' She looked kind mad.

''Ok Jake I get it! I will say it! I like you A LOT! But I guess if you don't like me like that that's okay'' She almost yelled.

''Sam I love you and I have always had, of Corse I love you like that would I really kiss you last night if I didn't like you.'' I was surprised by her outburst. I climbed thru the fence rails and walked so I was standing right in front of Sam. I rested my hands on her cheeks and she smiled. I bent down and kissed her.

''Whoopi's! Don't worry I didn't see anything!'' Said a wide eyed Pepper. We pulled apart and saw Pepper backing away with his hands over his eyes. He tripped over a bucket and fell to the ground. He quickly was back on his feet laughing. I turned eyes back to Sam and she was laughing to. She looked over at me and gave her a smirk.

''I love you Jacob Ely''

''Well I love you Sam'' We walked out of the pasture hand in hand. We walked toward the barn and grabbed bridals we caught Maddy and Ace and headed for the Phantoms secret valley. Well Sam did.

''Sam?''

''I got to see him Jake. Dead or alive.'' We started for the phantoms secret Valley. When we reached the valley Sam jumped off Ace and tied his reins around a tree branch. I did the same thing and we headed in the entrance. We heard whinnying and horse snorts.

''There!'' Sam said. She started running toward the end of the tunnel. I stopped she needed alone time with her horse.

''Come on Jake its okay'' She said waving her hand. I ran up to her and the Phantom snorted and pranced away. She walked up to him and ran off making circles around his herd. We watched him for another 5 minutes and then Sam turned to me.

''Let's go'' We headed out of the tunnel hand in hand and soon we saw the light of the day. When we were back outside we grabbed the horses and hoped on. We loped back for River bend ranch. When we reached the highway we slowed the horses to a walk.

''Sam, are you happy you got to see your horse?'' I asked.

''Even though he wouldn't let me near him yes I am happy I saw him.''

''Well it has been three years.''

''Ya, but...Never mind, your right it has been three years.'' The rest of the ride back to Riverbend was quiet. When we were in the ranch yard we dismounted and untacked. We soon sat in the kitchen with a huge pitcher of lemonade in our faces.

''Are you excited for the winter rodeo Sam?'' Grace asked Sam when she poured us some lemonade.

''Yep I hope Ace will do well.''

''You and Ace are gonna be in the Darton winter rodeo?''I asked.

''sure am''

''What events?''

''Barrel racing!'' she said and pumped her fist in the air.


End file.
